1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a laser system and a method of operating a laser system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Medical lasers are used in certain medical procedures to administer thermal or other energy to a patient with beneficial effects. For example, energy can be used to detect or treat a tumour or a region of the body, or to destroy or denature diseased or malfunctioning body tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,149 describes, for example, the treatment of invertebral disc abnormalities with thermal energy. Other forms of medical treatment utilise laser energy such as endovenous laser treatment (EVLT) wherein laser energy is delivered to the inner wall of a vein.
A known laser system comprises a laser device for emitting laser radiation and an optical fibre for directing the laser radiation to the required location. The laser system may be used for a variety of different purposes and optical fibres for use with the laser device may be provided with a standard connector for attachment to the laser device.
Optical fibres used in conjunction with a laser device may, in certain circumstances, have a relatively limited lifetime. For example, the lifetime of an optical fibre may be limited due to hygiene requirements in medical applications. An optical fibre may additionally/alternatively also have a limited lifetime before it becomes susceptible to damage.
A laser device may have been initially calibrated with a new optical fibre to deliver a certain intensity laser beam. However, if the optical fibre is reused a number of times then the presence of dirt etc. on the optical fibre may result in a lower than desired intensity laser beam being delivered which, for example in medical applications, could render the intended medical treatment ineffective.
In some applications optical fibres may only be intended for single use and should be disposed of thereafterwards for health and safety reasons. EP 0473987 discloses a method and apparatus for optoelectrical recognition of disposable medical applicators connected to a laser.